Elgang Vacation
by IcedTeaLollies
Summary: (Just discovered there isn't a Go Vacation fanfic option) After saving Elrios, the Elgang rest in a remote Island called Kawawii Island. There, they have misadventures and relax, but mostly misadventures. Join them all on their misadventures!


**Haru: I'm sorry, everybody.** **But I'm starting up random stories here and there and I never actually go and finish them.**

**Aisha: You should organize your stories and time more.**

**Haru: Well, screw that idea-imma go free style!**

**Elsword: AWWWWW YEAH! An Elsword follower!**

**Aisha: -_-**

**Haru: Anyway, I came up with this idea while playing Go vacation, and it's about the Elgang having paradise in Kawawii Island. It's more of a drama, actually. But since the game isn't on the fanfiction genre picker, I don't know what do to. Help me out in the reviews guys! DISCLAIMER I don't own Elsword OR Go vacation, even though this isn't in the Go vacation crossover thing.**

* * *

**Elsword POV**

"Whoa!" I gasped as I smushed my face on the window. "We're going to Kawawii Island!"

Aisha watched me dash to every window as she nibbled on some peanuts. "Calm down Elsword." Aisha said between mouthfuls. "You'll make the whole plane topple over." She casually pressed a button, and a flight attendant instantly came to serve her more of those light, golden brown ovals.

"Yeah, but it's a lifetime vacation!" I threw my hands out to show how awesome it would be. "Aren't you the least excited?"

Aisha stared at me, her purple pigtails bobbing up and down, then she smiled, and continued chewing on her peanuts.

"Care for some roasted peas, Elsword?" Asked a voice behind Elsword. I turned around and saw Chung waving a packet of roasted peas. "They're real tasty!"

_Not you too Chung... _I frowned.

"Look!" Rena pointed out the window. "We're here!"

Eve looked up from her food. "We are?" She turned to her left and faced Ara. "Ara, we're here. Stop being motion sick now."

I saw Ara's green face lying on Eve's shoulder. "Ugh..." She groaned. "Really?"

I hide a smirk behind my hand.

"Attention, passengers." a loudspeaker boomed. "We will be arriving at Kawawii Island shortly. Please wear your sky diving jackets that are located underneath your chair."

Ara quickly popped up. "WAIT WE'RE GOING TO SKY DIVE OFF?!" She pulled a face. "NOOOOO"

I found a black jacket underneath my chair and struggled to pull it on. Elesis soon helped me with that, don't worry.

"Pffff..." Aisha attempted not to laugh. "Excuse me? You need a sister to help put on your jacket? How old are you again?"

Before I could reply with a smart comeback, the wall slid open, and there was the outside world. From two kilometers up.

"Scared?" Aisha asked. "Hold my hand?"

"I don't need any- whoa!"

I felt a hand push me off the plane, most likely Aisha's, and there I was, facing death in the eye.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" I heard Ara scream. "I-I CANT GET SICK IN THE SKY!"

_You stupid Aisha! _I thought. Couldn't I jump off at my own pace?

"Hold hand, Elsword?" A familiar voice asked. I turn my head a little to the left to see Aisha.

"Hm... Alright, just this time." I grab her hand, and we fall down to Kawawii Island.

* * *

**Haru POV **

"They're here." I said to nobody in particular. Lily nodded, a sign that I should go and meet the newcomers.

I walked down the path of the villa resort to find eight people all piled on each other. "Uh... Need help, guys...?" I asked.

A long haired red head popped up from underneath everyone. "Oh, hey!" She said. "Um, my name's Elesis, and, uh, yeah!"

"Well," I put out a hand for Elesis to shake,"My name's Haru, and I will be your guide to Kawawii Island. Let's, uh, start off with untangling you all..."

"No need." Another red head popped up, this time, a boy. "My name's Elsword, nice to meetcha!"

"And I'm Aisha!" Aisha pushed Elsword away from me. "Don't listen to this jerk here."

While the two were fighting, a black haired girl and a white haired girl stood up.

"I'm Eve." Said the white headed girl. "And she's Ara. She needs a hospital, quick."

I watched her throw up on MY LAWN in front of MY HOUSE. I tried my best not to freak out.

"Uh, uh, um... I'll go get her one of those plastic throw-up bags."

"I'm Raven." Said a guy with black hair. He then pointed to a girl with blonde hair. "And this is Rena... She's an elf."

"What about meeeeeee?" Screeched a rather girly looking boy. "MY NAME IS CHUNG, AND DONT YOU FORGET IT!"

I giggled. "Well then, shall I show you around?"

* * *

**Haru: That's it. Everyone will start playing games in the next chapter, blah blah blah, and yeah. **

**Hana: WHY WASNT I IN IT WHEN YOU WERE?!**

**Haru: Hush now. You'll come later in the story. Anyway, I REALLY DO NOT WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I OWN GO VACATION AND I DIDNT PUT IT IN THE GO VACATION CROSSOVER PART BECAUSE THERE WASNT ONE. Someone help, please? I have a lot of stories to write about Go Vacation.**

**Hana: *sulks in corner***

**Haru: Review and answer question for me above? **


End file.
